


#13 - Fire

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [13]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: Fire, Hakkai.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Fire, Hakkai. No beta.

When Hakkai awoke, he was warm. Indeed, parts of him felt more than that: hot, as though they'd been too close to a flame. Yet there was certainly no pain.

He remembered what had happened the night before, and his face burned. He'd crossed a boundary, and he feared what might await him here on the other side, in the plain morning light.

The sun streamed through the window over the man who lay next to him, the scarred face, the tumble of crimson hair. Then Gojyo opened his eyes and smiled, and Hakkai was scorched all over again.

_Fire._


End file.
